


Machine

by JMount74



Series: Conversations: Pen & Ink Week 2020 [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: Modern life vs The Staff
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: Conversations: Pen & Ink Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996876
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Pen and Ink prompt 3

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
Why does Parker wash FAB1 by hand?  
Have you asked him?  
He says a machine cannot wax a perfect shine.  
Then he’s probably right. Does it bother you, dear?  
No, no. I mean, I thought Brains could install a special cleaning machine like the ‘birds have.  
Did you offer?  
Yeah.  
And?  
I, I thought he was going to throttle me!  
Hmm. Best leave Parker alone, love.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
Um. Is Lil alright?  
Lilian hasn’t said anything. Why are you worried?  
Well, I thought she was going to have a heart attack.  
Gordon?  
Yes, Penny?  
What did you do?  
Do? I haven’t done anything, Pen!  
Gordon?  
Well, I might have suggested she get a nice modern cooker rather than the museum piece she currently uses.  
Gordon! That ‘museum piece’ is a vintage Aga! It has been in the Manor for generations!  
That’s exactly what she said to me. Then she went bright read and I got very worried.  
Oh, Gordon!

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
Have you seen Perce anywhere?  
I don’t believe I have. Is everything alright, Gordon?  
Yes, yes, Pen. Everything is fine.  
Are you sure, darling?  
Yes, love, I’m sure.  
You could ask Lillian or Parker.  
Ah, no, I don’t think it’s that important.  
Is it anything I could help you with?  
I don’t think so, Pen. I thought I would discuss installing a machine to...  
Stop right there!  
Penny?  
You’ve already managed to upset Parker and Lilian; I don’t want you to upset Percy too!  
Oh, but Pen!  
No, Gordon. You will not be dragging the Creighton-Ward Manor into the modern age.  
If you say so, Pen.


End file.
